


A Sleepy Walk Home

by warlockdetective



Category: Video Blogging & YouTube RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-03
Updated: 2014-06-03
Packaged: 2018-02-03 06:11:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1733993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warlockdetective/pseuds/warlockdetective
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was something oddly nice about being with sleepy Dan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Sleepy Walk Home

**Author's Note:**

> This is very short, and I am very sorry.  
> Be honest.

There was something oddly nice about being with sleepy Dan. Even though Phil very much enjoyed being with Dan anyway, there was something about when Dan was tired that he found rather adorable. Maybe it was the fact that he was almost always unaware of what he was saying in that state, or maybe it was how he tended to genuinely smile a lot more in that state. Either way, whether Dan had just woken up or was on the brink of falling asleep, Phil found him incredibly adorable.  
It just so happened to be one night when Dan and Phil were walking home that Dan was in his sleepy state; it was a bit past midnight, so Phil found it rather reasonable. They were walking around the block because they were bored, but also because there was a storm coming that was expected to last a few days, and because of that they decided to savor the pleasant night atmosphere.  
They had been walking for about six minutes when Dan stopped to look up at the sky. Phil turned around to face him, and noticed that Dan was engrossed by what he saw.  
He then softly inquired, “Phil, have you ever taken a moment to look at the stars? I mean _really_ look at them?” Phil simply looked up at the stars with Dan. He had to admit, the stars were really pretty that night, and he could see them clearly due to how long it hadn't rained in the country. “They’re really pretty, aren't they?” Dan mused, smiling as he continued to look at the stars.  
“Yeah, they are,” Phil replied, smiling as he brought his attention from the stars to Dan.  
“I think you’re eyes are prettier, though,” Dan murmured, bringing his attention away from the stars, beginning to walk again.  
Phil was a bit surprised by what Dan had said, although he decided to try and not bring it up, for Dan often said a lot of odd things when he was sleepy. However, Phil simply smiled, blushing lightly as they kept walking.


End file.
